Una mirada al futuro
by Elprimerodelos3
Summary: 14 Años en el futuro, vemos otro mundo diferente, con los primeros 17 ángeles derrotados, solo queda, el #18, veamos como se maneja el comandante shinji para mantener a salvo a los eva de la garra de los sucios politicos.  busco beta experto en yuri


Despierta midori ya es tarde para tu escuela-decia un hombre de alrrededor de 28 años

Ya voy-decia la chica de 14 años bajando rapidamente las escaleras vestida mientras corria a la mesa para empesar a deborar su desayuno

Ya me voy-dijo una chica de pelo castaño que se acerco al hombre y le dio un beso, se despidieron con mucho cariño y amor ante la mirada de la hija que comia con una sonrisa ante este evento su desayuno.

Adios hija te quiero-dijo asuka dandole un beso en la frente probocando una sonrisa en la chica de 14

Cuidate mucho mama-dijo midori

Hola, como estan¿? mi nombre es midori, tengo 14 años, ¿Que puedo decirles? bueno, soy alta, de piel clara, ojos asiaticos, y muy fuerte, me siento orgullosa, seguire el ejemplo de mi madre, de ser una mujer independiente siempre, ella trabaja en nerv, una organizacion super secreta de la cual no se mucho, alli conocio a mi padre, aunque todavia no he logrado que me cuente sobre el rol que desempeñaba en nerv, parece ser, que siempre que le hago recordar eso, se pone algo triste, no quisiera desenterrar malos recuerdos, pero mi madre siempre me da un pequeño regaño cada vez que pongo a mi padre triste haciendolo recordar todo eso, si le pregunto a ella simplemente esquiva el tema, a pesar de todo, mi padre es una persona muy dulce, jamas ha dejado de darme el amor que nesecito, de hecho, se comporta muy cariñosamente, me busca al colegio, me lleba, siempre me prepara deliciosas comidas y deliciosos postres, incluidas grandiosas bebidas, es muy bueno en la comida, sabe algo de bordado y siempre me ha enseñado esas cosas en las que mi madre (a pesar de ser mujer) no es muy buena, me ha enseñado a cocinar, y siempre me lleba de compras cada vez que me pongo triste, nunca me ha dejado llorar por mas de un minuto, siempre me alegra y es muy atento.

No me puedo quejar, llebo una vida excelente, mi padre y mi madre me aman y me cuidan mucho.

Ha casi lo olvidaba, de seguro querran saber sobre mis calificaciones ¿verdad?

Pues soy la primera de la clase, incluso en deportes logro ganarle a los chicos, mi padre dice que tengo la insistencia y perspicacia de mi madre.

Ya casi termino mi comida, mi padre entra luego de haber acompañado a mi madre al auto, regresa con la sonrisa que me agrada ver en su rostro, porque a pesar de todo, siento que mi padre fue muy triste en el pasado, siento, que ha sufrido demasiado, y no me gustaria verle sufrir jamas a mi padre, porque el nunca me ha permitido sufrir, siempre me ha mantenido contenta.

Termine-dijo midori que se paro corriendo a labar sus platos del desayuno-gracias por la comida papa, estubo deliciosa

Deja que yo me encarge de eso pequeña-dijo el acercandose y abriendo la llabe-mejor reune tus cosas para que no pierdas ni un instante

Gracias-dijo midori corriendo hacia arriba, a buscar sus utiles mientras su padre lababa los platos con una sonrisa

Bien, todo listo aqui-dijo el, mientras se secaba las manos y tomaba las llabes del auto-Midori vamonos o se te hara tarde-decia shinji

Voy -dijo ella que habia entrado al cuarto de sus padres que siempre esta bajo llabe, y habia encontrado algunas cosas interesantes, algunas fotos de un grupo de chicos de segundaria sonriendo, entre ellos destacaban su padre y su madre que reconocio enseguida, pero su padre no se veia tan contento o seguro, y habia otra foto que estaba boca abajo, una donde salia una chica de ojos rojos y pelo blanco, y un chico igual, ambos tenian la piel palida, rapidamente puso todo como estaba y puso la puerta como la encontro para bajar corriendo.

Todo listo-dijo ella bajando con la maleta en sus manos

Hoy te toca un partido de baseball, tienes todo tu equipo listo-dijo shinji sonriendo y mirando lo que su hija llebaba en las manos, viendo que se le habia olvidado algo clave.

Claro que si-dijo ella sonriendo, pero luego vislumbro como su padre le mostraba una raqueta de tennis y un uniforme

En el segundo periodo tienes pratica de tennis-dijo shinji sonriendo mientras su hija, lo tomaba un poco sonrojada, salio corriendo hacia el auto de su padre, pero se encontro con que este no venia tan rapido como de costumbre.

Lo siento midori-dijo el disculpandose mientras una chica de pelo morado entraba abriendo la berja de la casa-hoy le pedi el favor a misato-san de que te llebara, tengo otros deberes.

Papa! no es justo-dijo midori algo triste, ya habia planiado como abordar el tema de la foto en el cuarto de sus padres.

Tu papa esta muy ocupado-dijo misato acariciando el pelo de la pequeña y tomaba las cosas de ella y las llebaba a su auto

Papa-dijo la pequeña con algo de esperanza

Lo siento mi tesoro-dijo el acercandose a ella y dandole un beso en la frente y un gran abraso- hoy no puedo, tengo otros deberes que debo atender-dijo el sonriendo

Jum-dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros y poniendose triste

Bueno mido-chan vamonos-dijo misato

Puedo irme sola en el bus-dijo midori

Con todas estas cosas¿? Verdaderamente eres muy mal criada-dijo misato mirando lo consentida que estaba la pequeña

no te importa-dijo midori tomando sus cosas con su orgullo y caminando hacia la parada del bus al ver que su padre ya se habia marchado

Valla, el "orgullo marca asuka" verdaderamente es una marca registrada, muy hereditaria-penso misato sonriendo mientras se proponia a negociar aun mas con la pequeña.

Entonces mi padre solia pilotear los legendarios EVA-dijo midori mirando a misato

Si, el solia pilotear la unidad 01, la ultima unidad de tipo prototipo, luego de eso, fue que aparecio tu madre, asuka, llego de alemania, con la unidad 02, la primera unidad real de combate fabricada -decia misato mientras paraba en un semaforo, veia que no llegaba ningun auto, y decidio pasarse la luz roja.

Entonces, mi padre solia ser desconfiado de si mismo, ¿?

Si, bueno, no estaba conciente de sus habilidades, y habia tenido una vida terrible, el de verdad habia sufrido mucho, su madre habiendo muerto, su padre abandonandolo, aun ha si, el fue el que mas destaco, supo extraer todos los modos de combate de la unidad 01, la combirtio en la unidad mas poderosa, incluso supero a tu madre, que era una guerrera innata, aunque esto ultimo la enfurecio

Lo imagino-decia midori mirando el cielo- a mama no le gusta ser superada, recuerdo que siempre que es superada en el trabajo se enoja-dijo ella riendose para sus adentros.

Durante las ultimas batallas tu padre fue el guerrero mas valiente, enfrento a los eva-series el solo, luego de que tu madre fallara-dijo misato doblando en la curva

Por que papa no ayudo a mama cuando supo que ella estaba en un momento dificil-dijo midori mientras miraba a misato interrogativamente

Tu padre estaba en un lugar remoto de nerv durante la invasion, casi lo asesinan, de hecho, yo sobrebibi de suerte cuando lo fui a buscar, crei que moriria, pero me salvo kaji, pues el, en el eva, alcanzo el poder de dios, y logro obtener muchos conocimientos divinos, luego de eso, simplemente dijo que no queria volver a pilotar otra vez-exclarecio misato parando el auto frente al colegio de midori-bueno, llegamos

Wa, no es justo, me saltare las clases, pero por favor dimelo-decia midori

No jovencita, estoy seguro que a tu padre ni a tu madre les haria gracia en la vida ver que te has saltado las clases, te cuento cuando te venga a buscar-dijo misato sonriendo y picandole el ojo, viendo como midori se iba animada


End file.
